


Have we met?

by FailureToLoadPage



Category: RWBY
Genre: And g a y, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate AU, Team CFVY maybe?, it's gonna be sad and happy, it's sevral AU's actually, you shouldn't expect anything different really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureToLoadPage/pseuds/FailureToLoadPage
Summary: They've met before, clearly, you can't just look at someone and live a thousand lives with pure eye contact alone. They've lived, loved, fought, and cried together. But how many times? How many lives have they lived? How many lives CAN they live?They'll find eachother, they always do.





	Have we met?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this e n t i r e idea came to me at like 3am after a fever dream. This is my first attempt at doing an actual story so... I dunno, expect as much as you want lmao.

"When I... when I first met Yang, I felt a connection, stronger than I've felt with anyone." She looks over the crowd of faces, dark and gloomy, fitting for the occasion. After all, the sun had gone away, and left the clouds to cry their pain away.  
  
"I made my fair share of mistakes with her along the way," she clears her throat, "But each one, each obstacle and inconvenience brought us closer together in the end. I've never known anyone like her, I knew her like I'd been with her for so, _so_ many lifetimes before we even met."  
  
She looks at her friends, at their darkened auras, saddened souls. Weiss is wearing black for once, she stands with Ruby, hands intertwined and mascara running down her cheeks no matter how hard she tries to rub it away. Ruby has her tattered old hood over her head, not crying anymore. She's probably done enough of that now. Ren, Nora and their son, huddled together with Jaune standing on the side, his hand on Nora's shoulder. Team SSSN, team CFVY, Illia, and Blake's parents.   
  
There's two black birds sitting on a tree behind the crowd. A young man with a cane stands below them.  
  
"We all loved her, so much." She cracks a sad smile, crinkles at the sides of her eyes forming, as well as tears. "Our sunny little dragon. The light of our lives." Someone wracks out a pained sob, probably Weiss. "But fires burn out... and it's going to be colder without her, but I'm going to keep living, she'd want that. She'd want it from all of us."  
  
She rubs the ring on her left hand, looks behind her at the cliff's edge. A single tear escapes her.

  
  
_Summer Rose_  
_ Thus kindly I scatter._  
_ _________________________  
_ Taiyang Xiao-Long_  
_ And bravely I fight_  
_ _________________________  
_ Yang Xiao-Long-Rose_  
_ So brightly I burn._  
_ _________________________

  
  
They all beat Salem long ago, got their licences after saving the world (_"Having piorities in check is boring."_ She had said) and continued being Huntresses. Team Juniper somewhat disbanded at the end of it all. Ren and Nora got together and Jaune stuck around (_"I don't think they'd let him leave after everything though."_ She had reasoned) had a kid and all that hapoy domestic stuff.  
  
It took Blake and Yang a while to get married, surprisingly. When Weiss was giving her "best woman speech" as she called it, she said, "_Do you know how much money I owed people when Ren and Nora got married first? Enough to buy you a third bike!"_ And oh how they had laughed. Never got a chance to have children, never had time really. But it was okay, they had eachother and that was all that mattered.  
  
The reception of the funeral went as you'd expect, crying and hugging, hugging and crying. The threat of breaking down at the word 'goodbye' when parting ways. The girls had all moved into Tai's old cabin after his passing, wouldn't want to leave it cold empty. They return to their respective rooms once everyone visiting had left. Ruby and Weiss to theirs, and Blake to... hers.  
  
'Ours' She thinks. She lays down on the now too large and too cold bed, the side that isn't hers even colder. It smells like citrus and honey, sweet and inviting. It clouds her mind, fills her lungs, and pulls out her tears. She closes her tired, heavy eyes...  
  
And hopes to live a sunnier life.

\---

  
  
She wakes up groggily to the blaring music from her phone, visions of a cliff lingering on her eyelids. She slaps around the end table beside her until the piercing sound stopped.  
  
Five in the fucking morning. Great new 'routine' Sun.  
  
First month away, first month on her own, independent... free. Honestly all she's done is hide inside of her apartment out of fear. Sun had recommended a nearby gym, said they had good yoga classes. 'You need to start getting out more! You're your own woman! '  
  
Only a ten minute walk, not bad. It wasn't massive like a Planet Fitness, but it wasn't small either. _Burning Rose Gym_, in big yellow block lettering, an exploding fist sat between Rose and Gym. A young girl with short, red-tipped hair sits at the front desk, perks up when the bell on the door dings.  
  
"Hi, welcome to Burning Rose! I'm Ruby, are you here for the morning yoga?" Oh god a morning person, and a chipper one at that.  
  
"Y-yeah, um I don't have a membership or anything though."  
  
Ruby waves her off, "Nahhh you're fine, think of it as a free sample. If you decide you like it here, then you can get a membership!"  
  
Weird, but Blake isn't one to refuse something free. "Okay then. Which-"  
  
"Around the corner, first door on the right!" She answers with a toothy, almost cartoonish smile.  
  
"Thank you." A brief, short goodbye and she's around the wall before you can blink. The door to the room is glass but too covered in posters and event notices to really be useful. She opens the door, steps into the room...  
  
And sees the brightest star in the galaxy right in front of her.  
  
She can't see her face, but the woman is blonde, rippling with muscles, lilac pruple eyes- wait she can't see her face, how does she know this?  
  
The blonde turns around to greet her but freezes before any real words can be formed. Eyes indeed purple like clouds at sunset, jawline sharper than glass, frozen in a state of... what? recognition? Surprise?  
  
"Uh.. hi! I'm- I'm Yang!"  
  
Maybe nerves are getting the better of either of them, but Yang extends a hand and it looks safe and warm. Normally Blake would analyze everything about the person she's speaking to but Yang...  
  
"I'm Blake," she takes her hand in her own, fitting together like a lock and key, "Sorry, do... do I know you?"  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing." She cracks a half smile, warm like the skin of her hand that is still entwined with Blakes. "You look, like, really familliar. Is that just me?"  
  
"No, it's me too. You don't strike me as someone very forgettable."  
  
"Ooh fiesty! I love it."  
  
They pause, gazes locked, hands held. A strange electricity in the air. "Wow, déjà-vu huh?" Yang says with a slight shake of her head. Blake finally lets go of her hand, slightly tingling where their skin had touched.  
  
"Yeah, déjà-vu..." really _really_ strong déjà-vu.  
  
More people fill in to the room, cutting their... introduction, short. She picks a mat next to a blond boy in a hoodie, awaiting instructions from Yang. She tries to focus on her body, what limbs she's moving and how to move them. But Yang is moving around the room, helping people and casting just as many glances Blake's way as Blake is to her. They must have met before, maybe on the street in passing? Blake had only lived in Vale for a month or so.  
  
Maybe she'll buy a membership, the yoga is pretty good after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, BUT, it is the first chapter. If you like this and want more leave a comment or a kudo Please, I crave validation like a lesbian craves a sword. I know it's probably bad but I have high hopes!


End file.
